Kingdom Hearts III The Shadow among Light
by CaptainSoraSparrow
Summary: Ten years after Kingdom Hearts II and there is a new enemy among the group. A new evil rises with the largest mass of Heartless in the history of the universe. It threatens to launch a full scale invasion upon everything. Will everyone stop them? Find out
1. Darkness Rises

**Kingdom Hearts III**

**A decade pasted since the defeat of the Organization. Our hero sora just gets relaxed, but he recieves a letter from the Radiant Gardens Government. It invites him to the first celebration of Radiant Day, a day to commemorate those who had fought to restore peace to the universe and keep it one. Darkness never disappears, therefore allowing Sora to depart from his homeworld to the celebration.**

**In the process, Radiant Gardens creates it's first democracy electing Julius as the Supreme Chancellor. During this the government influences other systems to be democratic. This triggers the anger of the worlds of Lucasia and Fatastica to create propoganda against the democratic influence. The Radiant Commitee gathers to talk terms of peace with these angered worlds. They sent diplomats to settle the incident before it comes to war. But will it be successful?**

* * *

A white spherical ship comes out of warp to arrive at the atmosphere of a violet planet. It has streams of red and yellow representing rivers of magma. The ship comes down to a volcanic surface with towering mountains, spewing out lava. Smoke is what covers the sky, barely any night sky is ever noticed, only a couple of twinkles of stars that show brightly in the blackness of night. The bright illumination of the magma and artificial lights of the stilt communities is what lights up the place. The globe-shaped ship transformed into a dome that landed on a docking bay with stilts. It had a walkway that lead to a large city carved into the walls of an inactive mountain. The walkway and platform as everything else was, is iron only cooled by the cooling systems that preserve fairly breathable air for something far from the constantly cared for atmosphere of the city.

A man in white robes, guarded by soldiers in white armour marched out the entrance of the ship. A group of warriors in red armor, shrouded themselves. It appeared as if something was strange about them. One of the soldiers swore they could hear hissing from the warriors. They carried a shield and spear to guard the place. A man in a crimson robe and dark skin came out. His skin wasn't dark like brown dark people would usually describe, but dark as in shadow dark. That was the inhabitants of this world, but there was something about him too. The soldiers had never came here, but according to the records of explorers, the inhabitants of Lacasia didn't have yellow eyes. He spoke in a calm voice that seemed like a diplomatic approach.

"Welcome to Lucasia, I am Lord Saul. I assume you're the diplomat for Radiant Gardens."

"Yes, I came here to..."

He was impaled by one of the warriors. The soldiers loaded their weapons and backed away to the ship ramp.

"Excuse my warriors, they can be a little...Heartless."

The warriors jumped with great agility and taken out a man with it's spear. One or two were taken down, but five more replaced them. The ship then was filled with screams, gunshots and hissing. Saul laughed maniacally at the sight of the crew's suffering. He walked away and the docking bay detonated into oblivion, sending all that was there into the fury of the magma river.

"You all think this is suffering. This is only the beginning of my reign."

A man in a red tunic approached the Dark Lord.

"Lord Saul, we had reports that Fantastica agreed to ceasefire with the Democratic worlds. They're under monitoring of the RSF."

"Their betrayal will be dealt with. For now, work on the discipline of our armies and get the diplomats to arrange agreements with more loyal worlds. We must be powerful if we're to take over the universe."

"Yes sir."

Saul walks to a balcony overlooking thousands of the same soldiers he'd used to eliminate diplomatic ties. They were marching in rectangular formations wearing armor that resembled a Spartan's only with leg armor. They all were Heartless, under loyalties of him, Saul. He had the power to command three thousand heartless and the total. He had about twenty five million Heartless at his disposal. He needed more, he needed more in order to take the universe with a firm grip and an iron fist. He would see the day when he sastisfied his master.

* * *

Radiant Gardens on the other hand changed in ten years. It was changed from a series of villages and castles to a bustling megalopolis with a large population at hand. The capital of the Radiant Republic was a flourishing one. It had good leaders, a decent security forces, ethical standards and a great economy. The diplomatic relationships however were shaky, but this didn't worry the others from celebration except Leon. He was sitting at a round silver table that was on the top of the capital, with a dome surrounding the meeting room. That was the window that overlooked the city and many other members also surrounded the table. It had Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, Sora, Riku and Kairi at the table all disagreeing with Leon.

"I can't afford a celebration if we're at the risk of dispute."

"I'm sure if the worlds were intending on warfare, they would've attacked immediately."

"That's what I'm worried about. There's a chance that they might open fire without us being aware. Also, not everyone agrees with Julius being Chancellor."

"Leon, just quit your worrying! It's Radiant Day for Crissakes!"

"Yuffie, what if there's to be a mob destroying the city, would we just continue celebrating? No we would get the security on. So I'm debating about putting security among the people."

"Leon, that'll be a great idea, but won't the people feel intimidated by that."

"I don't know Sora. I really don't know."

Everybody was just arguing at Leon's concern until a certain red head gained attention.

"Shut up! How about, we have a parade of soldiers. And have them go somewhere to not make it look like we're watching them."

"Well. Kairi, that is a good idea."

"Well, I guess you're not so naive after all."

"Shut it Riku.", Kairi giggled punching him. She was still a little kid even though she was twenty five. She still hada playful spirit that Sora also shares. Why didn't the both just admit it yet? Riku wonders why Sora and Kairi hide their bond with a mask that says friendship. That's not what he sees in the two, he sees a dying soul that needs to be free. That's what Kairi was and Sora was as well. But that didn't keep them from their cheerful mood.

"So, who agrees with the parade."

"Well, I wouldn't mind watching the soldiers in their uniforms."

"Yuffie."

"What? I can't help it, they look cute in them."

"Yuffie, I never thought you'd say that."

"Wait, that was outloud?! Oh gosh!"

Her face transitioned from pale to the color of Kairi's hair. She shouldn't of said her thoughts aloud. Why did she even mention it in the first place? She was gonna have some teasing now.

* * *

Sora and the others left in the hall, he was walking with Kairi as he usually did until he heard Riku motion for him. He informed Kairi of the delay and she'd proceeded onward. Riku waited until she was gone.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Had you asked her out yet?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't think it's the right time and..."

"Bullcrap. You two were like this for years!"

"You're exagerating."

"Cave pictures?"

"Oh um. Well we were little."

"What's that mean? You're obviously into eachother."

"Are you pressuring me?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just helping you out. I think it'll also keep them from getting you."

Sora looks to where Riku points out a window. He sees a mob of girls holding up signs and pictures showing their lust for Sora. None of them could truly show love like Kairi did and maybe Riku did have a point. Maybe he was too shy and he needs to be more open.

"Um, good point."

"You lived a lie you can't live any longer."

"You're right."

"So you'll do it."

"Um..."  
"Sora?"

"Well..."  
"Well then. I think I see it."

"What?"

"I don't think you're interested."

"Yeah, I do like Kairi, it's just."

"No, I know you do. But maybe she's not your type. Maybe I am."

"What? No! No! No! You got it all wrong."

"C'mon Sora! Come out of the closet."

Sora was against the wall, frightened for his life. Riku pinned him against the wall, looking seductively at him. Sora wasn't excited by the sexy moment of Riku, he was frightened what the sexy moment of Riku was going to go to.

"Fine! I like Kairi. I'll ask her out."  
"Thought so."

"Huh? You weren't going to..."

"You kidding? My type is Yuffie."

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah. She's got good attitude and that's what I like about her."  
"You sure it ain't her body."

"Well, I'd lie if I said no. But any girl could have that."

"Ahem."

Sora and Riku looked to an overlooking figure of Aerith standing over them.

"Um, Aerith. What're you doing here?"

"I was going to my apartment to here an interesting conversation."

"Oh um. Well."

"Go on Sora. Do it. From what I heard, she was going to beat you to it after the meeting."

She walked in a door and she winked. "Good luck."

"Oh my gosh! She really does!"  
Sora was feeling like one of those fangirls who were lucky to be near him. He was excited and a stream of adrenaline caused him to gussy up.

"How's my hair look? Do I have anything in my teeth? How do I look?"

"Sora! Calm down. Chill. Just approach her and ask her out before she asks you."

"Well, how should I..."

"Just ask her."

"Okay, okay!"

The two walked to the entrance of the building and Kairi waited there. She was smiling like usual and giggled as if she knew something they didn't. They hoped they hadn't ruined the surprised.

"Well, I gotta go and get our rooms for the night. Good luck guys."

Riku headed down the street in a hurry, leaving Sora and Kairi alone. She hugged him and he given one back. This was an unusual hug. They'd given hugs before, but the adrenaline in the two seemed to warm the bodies and make them pump faster.

"Um, Sora. What were you two talking about? Aerith just called me on my phone and told me you two were talking about me."  
"Oh, we were saying how nice you were and how lucky we are to be with you."

"Sora? Be honest on this."

"Sure, Kairi."  
"Very honest, right?"

"Okay. When have I lied to you?"

"Well, there was the time with the dock."

"Um..."

He did remember when he told Kairi that all the nails on the docks were sealed for the High School graduation. Well that was a lie as when Kairi was going down the walkway, the nail had torn her gown off, revealing her embarassing pink polka dotted bikini. Sora chuckled at that, but then remembered his birthday spanking from her. In public, pants down, briefs and painful humilation. It was fun that night though as everyone ended up without clothes with a tradition of Destiny Islands, a skinny dipping. Well they were drunk and wouldn't remember what happened except for the sober moments. But he did remember never to get drunk again. The only evidence was him asleep and naked on the beach. He was the last to get up and almost everyone has blackmail and Christmas cards on the poor brunette.

Ah, so many memories of that night and he still remembers them all. They both giggled and Kairi was laughing even harder.

"And I still have a video of you that day."

"You do?"

"Well, there's something I needed to tell you."

"About the videos?"

"No about the question I was going to ask you. How do you really feel about me, right now?"

"I love you.", was his first response. No time of thinking, nothing to think about. She wanted honest truth and he would give it, no matter the cost. She demanded it, he did it. It was all as simple as that saying and he never even thought of saying it. It was a reaction that just came out of his mouth. He wasn't ashamed either, he was staring into her eyes with a serious face. She looked back and shared this feeling. Now that was strange, they shared feelings. They were one heart, not from the previous adventures they had here, but in soul. Ever since he'd met her, they were always one. They never even took a nip from paupo fruit and yet their destinies were intertwined. Their love wasn't a knot, not melded metal, but a chain. An iron chain that would last until the end of time and these two were it.

"I love you too."

Then it came. This had waited for their entire life, two pure lips now stain eachother for the first time. These lips that come in contact had never been with another nor had they ever been touched. Then these lips met eachother and knew eachother for the last two decades and finally they come to meet achother truely. Then another surprise awaits that is shrouded in the mouth. A tongue boards another aware, but never met eachother's gaze. The two explored eachother in a meeting of love. In a moment of great opporotunity of what was called a kiss. Sora and Kairi had finally recieved a kiss on the lips from a lover and it was delicious. They stared eachother in the eyes and knew what it meant. They had all night and it was a date.

"C'mon Sora. Let's go."

She pulled Sora by his arm toward the mall to meet up with others.

"I need help with picking out a dress."

"And I'm all there."

* * *

_R n R_


	2. Breaking News

A fleet of dark ships gathers at a blue orb with swirling white clouds. It appears to be an oceanic world with the North and South poles having mountainous terrain. The dark ships have insignias of a heart with red stitches in it on a red shield. Some ships left and they were blasted to gummi bits that're charred by the powerful energy of the laser cannons.

"Commander, deploy all or none. This planet shall not face mercy for their betrayal."

"Yes sir!"

Black pods are launched from the ships all around the world. Meanwhile at the North pole, there were cities built on coastsides with people wearing all white. The strange thing about these underground communities is the city had a clean, consistant look. The floors and walls shined like a mirror and the white flourescent lights matched with the white color. Citizens wore blue and white tunics as the security guards wore violet armor that looked like samurai armor. A white dome ship like the one that was destroyed was docked at a hangar full of other gummi ships, amazing the onlookers as they sit there. The diplomatic ship was the one to be gazed at though as it was from another world, but it almost looked similar to the others. It was white and pristine in appearance and represented a peaceful cause as the Fantasticans did. The Fantasticans wanted not war, but to keep their monarchy in tact. Then all this peace was interupted by a crash.

"Incoming projectiles! From the sky!"

More followed and deployed warriors that sprang from the pods. People screamed in fear and agony. A dark ship was starting to overpass the mountain, destroying some parts of the city in the process. Violet beams of light and streams of missiles destroyed the city infrastructure as the soldiers destroyed more lives and claiming their hearts. Even security attempted to flee from the savagery of the Heartless. The capital was in flames from the destruction that the Heartless had caused. Eventually after all the destruction, the mountain collapsed, creating an avalaunche of snow, rock and shrapnel. Other cities suffered the same fate. This had happened all over the world in only twenty four hours and then it was a deserted place to ruin in dark space for as long as it lives. The Heartless fleets warped out of the space.

* * *

Leon sat at the table reading the shocking reports. He saw from above the men and women of the Radiant Republic Armed Forces march in organized rectuangular formations, crowding the city streets and increasing the civillians's morale. Would it be enough against the apparently savage attacks upon worlds whoever control the Heartless? Aerith walks in his office, she wonders why Leon would look so worried. She knew he was worried, but it was as if he saw a ghost.

"What is it?"

"I can't believe it."

"What?"

"There's a recording of the diplomats over in Lucasia."

"And..."

"They were ruthlessly, senselessly murdered in cold blood."

"By the Lucasians? I thought Lucasians were known for their scavenger like behavior, not that of a brutal savage."

"No, by Heartless."

"Heartless! They're under control of someone else aren't they?"

"I think so, but we have no proof."

"What're we going to do?"

"I will not betray the Radiant Republic. I will protect the people, the senate and all who inhabit the worlds. We need to call in an emergency meeting."

* * *

It's dusk and everyone is gatherered at the meeting room they were at once. The silver table reflected gold from the tint of the evening sun. Chancellor Julius, a man in a khaki tunic with with brown hair that was short and shaved. He was at the end hearing the reports. Everyone else was shocked and the chancellor looked down at the table, seeming distressed.

"I am disturbed to hear these reports. I assure you, something will be done to vanquish these armies of evil."

"We can send Sora and a batallion to intercept the forces on Lucasia."

"As much as I'd be glad to send a straightforward and headstrong attack, who knows how strong these forces might be? Who knows, if there could be hundreds, or thousands. We aren't talking of mere wild heartless that wander off, we're talking of organized military forces, according to the recordings."

"Well then what do you suggest, Chancellor?"

"The senate will have to vote on creating an Army for situtations such as these."

"Some still believe negotiation is an option."

"Yes, and it will be hard to create an army in so short of time. Well, we're going to have to continue this discussion when we have time, but for now a celebration must be continued. We musn't worry much until we're complete of the festivities. It's not like we know whether they plan to attack us or just use them for defenses like our's. Maybe the heartless will consume them. I know not, but something will be done by tomorrow."

"Chancellor..."

"Enough Leon. We will discuss further when the time is. For now, we're dismissed."

Everyone crowds out the room, surprisingly a good number attended, including some poloticians, servants and others that weren't part of the Radiant Council. Leon went to Aerith and released some brewed anger of the Chancellor's ignorance.

"I can't believe it. Something needs to be done now."

"Like the Chancellor says, the time comes when the time comes. For now we celebrate. Now c'mon, I know you had a stressful day, but that won't stop me and Tifa from taking you to the bar."

"No, not now."

"C'mon!"

* * *

Someone in a red cloak was eacesdropping on the meeting by the assistance of advanced binoculars with sound enhancement stereos installed in the halls when noone looked. Now was the time to give a blow to the Radiant Republic that no one would forget.

"Hm? Let's see the Republic crumble when certain faces are removed from the Republic. Let's see, Julius, Leon and Kairi. Crap! That's gonna be hard with that Key bearing brat in the way. But there are others that can sacrifice for her."

"So it's a perfect opporotunity as you say Ajnin."

"Yes my Lord. A perfect time to pick out the three you say."

"I expect to see exceptional progress from you. Some good munny went into this."

"It won't be wasted."  
"Good, my master may consider something for you, meaning more munny for your account."

"It'll be worth every penny."

_R n R_


	3. Our Chancellor?

Soldiers march in hundreds at a plaza people gather around to witness the coordinated marches of the soldiers. Flags of legions are held up to represent how they divide themselves from the others, but they're all united under one loyalty, one nation, one force, one brotherhood... Yes if you'd see the recruits and newbies, you'd think the military would be more strict. If you were to look at hardened veterans of the military, you would see how the military means strong. There's strong then there's army strong and these people knew army strong. Despite height, age, race or anything in the physical area, they were all the same in the mental and spiritual. They all had heart, they all were willing to have a glorious death for those they serve. It was a service and a good service to have. Some aren't grateful, but the soldiers know there's alot more that praise their services rather than curse it. Their services will prove useful when they're shifted to another call of duty and as fighting soldiers, they wouldn't hold back, they would put their whole being into it, even if they died like a nobody would. They didn't care, it was their life and their code. Their code is with rightful morals and teachings that you would not only use in the career in which they perform, but a lesson in which they use in life. So as these legions march, they're all united under a banner that represents what they fight for, the Radiant Republic. They marched as important guests and leaders sat at a stage that represented important leaders. A podium sat empty at the center. Then the whole parade came to a hault and the troops reported to their positions to have the civillians gather at the plaza, cheering on the marching military.

"People of the Radiant Gardens Republic, may I introduce the Supreme Chancellor, Julius."

Applause followed the man's charming grin and waves at various people who tried to outvoice the other. This man seemed too friendly to be a polotician in the views of other poloticians. He responded that those who'd thought or commented that were people who were too serious and avoided the luxuries of life. That's what a Chancellor was about, it was about ensuring the luxuries and necessities of life to the people. He is also part of the people, so he will also enjoy those luxuries he fights and works for as he was one of those who helped gain it in the first place. He came up to the podium and spoke in a soft, but overwhelming voice. It had smooth and steady flow, but made sure that it could be something to stand out in the midst of anything.

"My people, we all gather here to celebrate the anniversary of the government in which we stand today. I love democracy, which is why I chose to run for Chancellor, which is why I choose to spread that opporotunity to others among us. No matter the difference, no matter the world, no matter how far. We're all under one sky and we all deserve the right for freedom. I wasn't Chancellor because I wanted to be, but because the people wanted me. If anyone were to be disappointed at my seat of power, I would be kindly to comprehend and cooperate so you can be a happy person rather than a miserable one. You saw me at the elections my voters, you did. Rather than doing what a typical leader would do by automatically declaring that faults and mistakes the others made, but rather congratulating them on their successes of power. Now that political party may not have their leader on this power, but they were successful enough to gain influence to be runner ups, which is why I had made the People's Council not too long ago. Now I gain the respect of relatively everyone who respects the aspects of democracy. But those who threaten to take my life, those who plot to take my life are those who have no respect for the power of the people, no respect for equal opporotunities, no respect for respect or courtesy. So next time I hear a threat I will not respond. And if they're to take my life, one man may die, but an idea lives on. You could take the life of one signal mind, but the thousands of minds of democracy is near impossible. So as we stay here, I would like to thank all those who helped the very foundation of this government. The Radiant Committee had once been called the Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee. It has no changes, it was orginally made to make better of the worlds and still today seeks to improve how we live and where we live. We owe them great thanks, but before they claim all the glory; I'd like to give thanks to the Radiant Military Order. They may've not been through wars or dense situations like some more impressive forces, but that doesn't dampen their worth and dedication. I wish you all a farewell and a good night."

The people depart to their perspectives of the show that is about to begin. In a pink spiral to the starry heavens and a colorful scatter of sparks, the show began with some rockets rushing their way to the top, but overload and react in an explosion of red and yellow, purple and green, pink and yellow, blue and red and other combinations. Some streams of these attractions made it seem like armies of fairies battling for supremacy. It looked more like a chaotic bout that had the organization of a pub brawl. The people were too distracted to notice Julius walking upstairs to the roof of an abanon parking lot. He met up with the assassin that was Ajnin. He met up with him aiming his scope toward a position. The Chancellor had raised a hidden hood to descise himself, he certainly would lose a reputation if the Chancellor were to be seen with an assassin.

"So it's all planned out."

"Yes my Lord. It's all planned, you'll be said to have an incident at your office, the damsel will be dead and so will the commitee's leadership. All too simple. The reward is all worth it."

"No failures my young friend. There is no need to waist your efforts on failure. Am I clear on my intentions?"

"Just as you're companion said before, there'll be more with success. I like success and the rewards."

"You'd better focus on actual success rather than minded success as visioned success is only useful for one thing, motivation. So can it be done?"

"Yes my lord."

In a leap to the streets from the cliff, Julius watches over him. A hooded figure walks next to him.

"Barigna. You do realize if your apprentice fails, you shall be transformed into your Nobody."

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry. He's got it down."

"I hope so, failure isn't an option."

"Yeah man. He'll do great."

_CLIFFHANGER_

_R n R_


	4. True Intentions

Chocobo Inn.

During the celebration, it seems that there is jolly spirit among the people of Radiant Gardens. Some got drunk too early and passed out before the fireworks came close to an end. Leon was even having a good time, with many glasses as much as fifteen at his area of the table. Cid was at the other side working on his fifteenth. As he gulped down the drink, he triumphantly slammed the glass where his other empties were at to prove his drink. Leon then started on his sixteenth, but seemed to become unconscious on a sip. Everyone was exchanging money, assuming the bet was over. Aerith just smiled and giggled a little. Yuffie frowned and almost let her money elude her grip from that of her opponent, Tidus. But Leon woke back up and declared his endurance. He'd then drank his sixteenth and set it down on the table. Cid looked at Leon and chuckled, "Say your prayers, kid."

He drank his shot and stared blankly at Leon. His half of the crowd cheered on, but before there was anymore further triumph for Cid's group, the old man had fell backwards from his chair, creating a toppling crowd of laughing patrons. Leon's half recieved some good amount of munny.

"Dere is nuttn like a good sextinth shots of..."

Before Leon finished he had bursted into a state of laughter, with Aerith dragging him somewhere to have the rest of his drunken night at.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. I don't want our leader being on the headlines tomorrow for anything."

"Sure thing!"

All were joyful except for one woman. That was Tifa, the woman was sitting at a barstool in the corner, drinking away her miseries. It didn't seem to drownd out the depression that was within her. Yuffie with her unusually hyper mood came over to Tifa and calmed down...a little.

"HeyTifa!Whysodown!Bye!"

She ran to the other side with a silver haired man chasing her. He noticed Tifa's depression.

"Hey, Tifa."

"Oh, hey Riku."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just something missing from my life. I feel, hallow."

"What do you think you're missing."

She opened her wallet and stared down at a picture from a Christmas celebration they'd recently had. It was when she visited Destiny Islands with a blonde haired man. They were sitting on the couch together, laughing at a twenty your old Sora's stupendity along with Riku. But it wasn't that Riku paid attention to. It was the missing puzzle piece she was staring intently at, with tears in eyes.

"Cloud?"

She nodded and sniffled her sorrow. She continued to feed on the liquor she was having. Riku then started to feel guilty about how he said he'd never be able to get love. But he did have it and there he saw someone who had it more worse than him.

"Well, I wish he was here."

"Wish who was here?"

The two looked over at a blonde haired figure in a troop's uniform. He had a usual serious face, but in Tifa's lit up eyes, she could tell he was holding back a grin. She ran and jumped on him. He caught her and the two enjoyed their reunion.

"See you're in the Military now."

"Yeah. Just decided to see how Tifa's doing. Can I set you down now?"

"Sorry. I just didn't know where you were at in six years."

"Well, that's a long story. I don't feel like explaining it either."

"You don't have to, unless it's something bad."

"Well, you know how I am."

"Well, you're getting some punishment when you get home."

"Aw, but Tifa."

"Nope. Now let's think about your punishment when we get home.", Tifa playfully said. Cloud had followed Tifa out the door and Riku felt kind of like a hero. He could get other people a girlfriend, but never himself one. That's just crap, until that changed.

Yuffie was being talked to by the Gullwings. Yuna was hovering in front of her face, while the two others were at her sides.

"You gotta!"

"But, what if."

"Girls!"  
Yuffie's ears had taken a good yank and Yuna kicked her nose. Now Yuffie wouldn't fight because they're smaller, but if they were her size.

"Okay, Okay!"

So Yuffie sprints over to Riku and takes a seat next to him. What was she up to he wondered. He did feel a burst of adrenaline inside him though. He wanted to grin, nothing stopped it though. Yuffie was sitting there, nervous. Her hyperactive moments were now toned down.

"Hey Riku."

"Whats up?"

"Um...Nothing."

That was crap, Yuffie! Great way to make a first impression. Think, girl! Think! What can you say to impress him?

"Why're you so nervous?"

Crap he's caught on to me. No, don't be so paranoid. You want him to know, but what if he doesn't share your feelings?

"Yuffie? Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah. I'm just thinking."

"Ok. Something's going on."

Uh-oh. I can't hold it in any longer.

"Well, are you signal?"

"Yeah, I am."

Hm? There is a chance with her. Yes! Calm down Riku! You gotta focus! What can you prove to Yuffie that you totally love her?

"Well, is there anyone you like?"  
"Well, there is a certain girl..."

Please let it be me.  
"That has lots of energy."

That's me. Then again, Rikku does. I'll use my ninja on her if it's her.

"That is near me right now."

There's lots of them.  
"And I'm talking very near."

Omg. I'm to the point of squealing like a schoolgirl. I hope I don't!

"She's a ninja."  
Well, I don't see any other ninjas.  
"And she just might be very excited, judging by how wide her grin is."

"Well. Um, there's this guy, that...What am I kidding? Come here!"

She gripped him in a hug that almost sent him tumbling out of his seat. They stumbled their way into an awkward position, standing up. This made the both of them laugh hard and Yuffie was caught whenever she jumped again to be carried by Riku. She gave Riku a peck on the cheek.

"Oops, you missed."

"Huh?"

She wasn't aware of what Riku was talking about until it hit her, square on the lips. Now she would normally knock anyone senseless that did that as Tidus one time learned. But this was like given permission for him to do this. Why would you knock your own boyfriend out. He seemed to be very experienced too, now that's sexy! She then started rubbing his back. He started carrying her towards the bus heading to the hotel for some quality time.

* * *

While everyone else spent their time at the streets, Sora and Kairi were at the hotel already, on a balcony. Sora was holding Kairi while she leaned against him. They both looked at the fireworks that continued on with streams of fire and bursts of sparks. Kairi was in a pink dress that she had bought for this special night. They may've been at the hotel, but they were in the dining hall of the hotel where everyone had a celebration in a formal manner. It was surprising to Kairi that Sora was willing to go formal on such a night. She thought he did look cute in the black tux he was wearing. He was going to compete the set with a fedora, but she'd taken it off and said the tux is fine.

"Sora, why do you always go to the extremes?"

"What do you mean?"

"I remember at college graduation, you said you'd never go to a formal party like this."

"That was about...I'd say four years ago."

"So many memories in such a long time."

"Let me ask you this."

"Go ahead."

"Why is it that you're going to the extremes?"

"Now, what do you mean?"

"You said you'd never wear a dress revealing what it's revealing."

He pointed out the strapless attire, with the back showing almost the whole back. Cleavage almost stuck out if it weren't for some extra fabric.

"Some things change."  
"I guess they do."

They giggle at their view on the situation. They had changed in so many ways and yet they remain one, like the sky and the sea. The sun may set and the moon may rise, but that never seperated the sky and the sea on the horizon. They still remain in tact.

All the sudden a glowing crystal hit the balcony, as if it was shot from a weapon. Sora looked to where it came from and saw that an assassin hidden himself in a tree. Sora grabbed on a vine and swung toward the assassin. He dropped his rifle and leaped from the tree. Sora followed and chased him from the garden, out into the streets. The assassin had knocked a greaser loose from his motorcycle as he sped his way into the rapid flowing traffic. Sora followed as he ran to someone's convertible and pulled into the traffic in pursuit. Throughout the blaring sounds of horns and the bright atmosphere of lights, he could see the assassin speed through the large trucks that carried oversized cargo. The assassin pulled into an empty alley as Sora followed. The assassin was trapping him as he jumped on a ladder, allowing the bi-wheeled vehicle to speed into a brick wall. Sora stomped on the brakes to have the car slam into the wall, then it was in flames. Sora leaped and continued the pursuit up the ladder. The assassin shot at him, ending up having a bullet penetrate Sora's shoulder. He didn't give up as he followed the man on top of the building. Before Sora got any closer. The assassin somehow disconnected the ladder from the wall. Sora was too wise to fall for that trick as he gripped onto a protruding brick. He climbed his way up with bricks, cracks, signs and other infrastructure that could be used for a climbing advantage. He saw the assassin sprinting across rooftops and Sora followed on. Finally the chase had stopped whenever the assassin leapt from a building into the middle of a plaza. Sora looked down to see noone running or any injured bodies. It's as if he disappeared. Sora slid down from a ladder. He looked to a cart load of hay next to him. Perhaps he could be in there. Sora toppled the cart to see a cloaked man sprinting his way out. He was too slow as Sora gripped his arm and slammed him on the ground. He removed his hood to reveal an aryan boy. He glared at him with icy blue eyes with spiky blonde hair.

"Who're you? And why were you trying to kill her?"  
"Ajnin Labuda. It was a job."

"Who hired you?"

The boy said nothing. Sora grew agitated and knocked one in his jaw. Blood came out out and Sora gave him a black eye and a bleeding nose afterwards.

"I'm not playing kid! Who hired you! Tell me now!"

"It was Lord..."

Before he could finish a sentence, a glowing crystal was shot into the boy's chest.

"Xigbar."

Sora looked back to see a hooded man disappear in a dark portal. He never heard of Xigbar, but somehow thought the man might be familiar. Perhaps it was the bullets these assassins shot. They looked much like the man he'd once fought at the World that Never Was. He was a sniper and maybe that was him. He wasn't sure, but these assassins may have something to do with Lord Saul.

* * *

"So you failed to kill Kairi."

"Sir, if Sora weren't to interfere, perhaps Kairi would've been dead."

"It matters not, you'd poisoned Leon, right?"  
"Taken care of."

"Then it's all going as planned. I might need Kairi alive for my eventual plans."

"Sir? Then why did we go through all that trouble."

"I wanted to test Sora's capabilities of power. He apparently is powerful."

"And..."

"He may come of use to us. Just imagine, the Key Bearer at our side. I want you to report to our base in Persia. We must prepare our forces."

"For what?"  
"If the Radiant Republic is to have an army, we must attract attention to Sparta."

"Sir! We're making the deal with..."  
"Yes, we're helping Sparta."

"Why? They're only a hord of heatens. Why would we help them?"

"The Radiant Republic seeks to help others, and Leonidas is one of their strongest allies. That's why Lord Saul is sending forces to Xerxes."

"Xerxes is no better than the entire kingdom of Greece!"

"But the Persian Empire will be too loyal to Saul to realize it's a trap for them."

"So if the Spartans win?"  
"Then it's a supposed victory for the Radiant Republic."  
"The Persians?"

"Then we begin our true conquest."

"Why?"  
"If they can hold against the combined forces of the Heartless and Persians, than they will overthrow us if and foil our plans. But if they're too weak to hold, then they stand no chance against us."

"So you did plan all this out."

"Yes. Now, go to Leonidas and rally up some Nobody soldiers. I will proceed with what I was doing."

"Yes my lord."

_R n R_

_What does it look like it's coming to? Whoever answers first gets a sneak preview of the ending. :)_


	5. Adventure's Dawn

Leonidas glares at the Persian messanger with the point of sword heading toward him.

"Mad man! You're a mad man! No man, Persian or Greek, threatens a messanger!"

"You bring the crowns and heads of conquered kings to my city steps. You insult my queen. You threaten my people with slavery and death! Oh, I've chosen my words carefully, Persian. Perhaps you should have done the same!"

"This is blasphemy! This is madness!"  
"Madness? This is Sparta!"

Leonidas releases all of his energy into his leg, kicking the messenger down the dark well of black earth and water. A scream is followed by a thud and pops. It was clear the man didn't survive, and it was clear that the Persians were powerful, especially with these new beasts they summon. But Leonidas was a wise man and made some allies with another group.

"Excellent, Leonidas, excellent. A wise decision not to let the Persian live. He is a man that would've surely threatened their fog of war.

"That maybe so, but nevertheless we shall fight with the rage of a roaring fire and the strength of Hercules. Do you think your soldiers will overthrow these inhumane creatures of Heartless, Marluxia."

"My lord, I assure you our armies are efficient enough to repel even all the empires of the world against us. These titles the Persians have of Immortals, only a title. Nothing more than reputation the weak had exaggerated to make their armies seem more signifigant than they'll really be. So I assure you, Leonidas, that with the combination of your army's might and mine, we shall crush the enemy."

"That is an excellent speech, but words cannot conquer empires. Spears, shields and soldiers do that. With only the exeption of the Persians as they conquered cowards. They will be most devastated once they come against the might of my kingdom."

"Indeed."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Radiant Gardens Comittee Room

"I am disturbed by these assassination attempts that occured last night. Aerith, what do you suggest to do about the situations?"

"Chancellor, I believe as representative that we should send some people to investigate these criminals and question their purpose. Riku will pursue the one who attempted on Kairi. Local authorities will investigate on the poison."

"How is Leon doing, shall I ask?"

"He's recovering very well, it happens to be an ancient poison dated back two thousand years. But with the medical breakthroughs, there should no problem in him recovering enough to be well in a week."

"Where shall Kairi go during the dangers of these times?"

"Sora will escort her to Destiny Islands where no enemy will suspect her to be. The world is isolated and shouldn't be an easy place to track."

"So it is decided. Meeting dismissed?"

"Yes."

Before Sora proceeded, Julius had tapped Sora on the shoulder. Sora turned to acknowledge the Chancellor. The two were left alone in the Committee room.  
"So they've given you a mission of your control."

"Not really."

"Well, you don't have the slime of the poloticians breathing hard on your neck."

"I don't think it to be like that."

"Sora, in time you will learn to see that it doesn't matter whose side your on, your purposes and motivations matter."

"I understand."

"In time you will learn to do the right thing without any guidance, not that you haven't done so before. What I mean is that you'll gain the power to save the world, all on your own."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that."

"Yes, it is not desired to come to that, but if it does...judge the situation. Observe the rights and wrongs and you will see what I am lecturing you about."

"Yes sir. Thanks for the lesson."  
"You're quite very welcome. I am a man to offer wisdom, rather than keep it all to myself."

Sora walks away to reunite with his loved one at his ship.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gummi Docks

"Remember Sora, don't do anything to interfere with the mission without the Committee's consent. We're counting on you."

"Don't worry Riku! Where do you think I wanted to go even before we came here."

"Ahem. Are we going to get moving?"  
"Sorry Kairi. Gotta go."

"Bye Sora. Good luck!"

That last remark made Sora blush and quickly board his ship. Kairi looked on with amusement and giggled.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While Sora and Kairi departed, Riku set off into the streets. He was in the process of investigation, not like a normal detective. He climbe atop one of the tallest buildings to scale the city. Where could this assassin of been hiding? It then hit him like running into a brick wall. He set off for Cid's.

"Cid! Cid are you here?!"  
"What?! Don't you see I have a hangover!"

"Well I need to ask you something and...Did you get that drunk?!"  
"Yeah, my smell ain't the best. What you need to ask really?"  
"Well, do you have any idea where an assassin with bullets like these might come from."

Riku projected an image of the same bullet that threatened Kairi. Cid examined the image closely.

"That looks like an assassin's crystal."  
"What's that?"  
"It's a special gem that you find on Illum. The only place I know where an assassin's crystal could be found at is either Illum or Holy Land."

"Where's Holy Land at?"

"It's beyond St. Mark's Ring. It should be right when you depart from it. You can't miss it. The assassins or arms dealers that handle these crystals are hidden though. It's not like they advertise. Be careful there, the locals are crazy. So no magic or any of that."

"Thanks Cid."

"No problem."  
So Riku boarded his ship he landed on the top of the apartment and heads out to space to investigate further.

_To be continued..._


	6. A New Ally?

A Gummi ship approaches a blue orb with a large star shaped continent barely covered by clouds. It was Destiny, Kairi's homeworld in which she will be safe. The ship landed at a courtyard in which was a regular port like anyone else's. Kairi came out carrying some of her things with Sora helping.

Kairi sighed, "Home again."

"Hopefully we stay permanently." Sora scoffed.

"Sora, what about our friends?"

"Yeah, about that..."

"Sora!" Kairi demanded for an explanation of what he's trying to tell her.

"It seemed that whenever Chip and Dale was experimenting with a way to contact other worlds, the borders broke."  
"Broke?" she eyed him curiously.

"Yeah as in, no matter what happens, Gummi Ships can enter and exit worlds. So we can see our friends if we decide to."

"That's wonderful." she exasperated. This was apparently good news.

"I really wish I wasn't put in asa polotician." she commented grimly

"Why do you say that?" Sora asked her, surprised at her desire to quit her career

"Well, the thing is, I didn't want to be a polotician. I wanted to be a nurse, but whenever my foster parents had seen my talents as a polotician, they chose my courses for me, making me take classes with poloticians and all. It's really not that interesting. Most of the senators are self-serving criminals that don't deserve to be in their position."

"You're not the only one with that view." Sora chuckled.

"Well, there's quite a few that do their job."

"Like who?"

"There's Li Chiang of Land of the Dragons."

"Yeah, the only reason he does because he's stuck up to the emperor. He's an ass-kisser." Sora scoffed.

"Sora! As a protector of the Radiant Republic, you shouldn't view poloticians like that!" Kairi cried mockingly

"There's only a few I respect. Of course there's you." Sora smiled at her, making her blush at his thoughts. He continued, "There's Socrates of Athens, Plato of Olympus, Governor Swan of Seven Seas."

Kairi remarked about Swan, "He's barely at any of the meetings."

"For good reason." Sora corrected.

"Well yeah, there's piracy that's an issue, but..."

"He's a good man never-the-less." Sora smugly remarked.

"And I know of a better man. He's with me right now."  
"Kairi, I'm not that great."

"What're you saying?!"

They were nearing the front yard of Kairi's foster parents.

"After all thr trouble I brought you through. Getting your heart taken away, putting you in a serious state of depression and getting you into this situation, all because I wanted to go on some stupid adventure."

She dropped her stuff and grabbed him in a hug.

"Sora, listen. Don't say things like that. For one it isn't your fault, I just happen to be the Princess of Heart, that's nothing you can help. It was all chosen by destiny itself, nothing else could control that."

"Well...I hate it when you do that. It's just that..."

"Sora, stop beating yourself up, you hear me. It hurts me whenever I hear you." tears started to well up. Sora noticed this and hugged Kairi tightly to comfort her. Just then a door opens along with a voice coming out.  
"Why're you two just standing there come in!" It was Kairi's step mother.

"Hi mom."

Before anymore was said her mom bursted, "Kairi, you've grown up way too much and...Sora?! My goodness it's been long!

Sora calmly replied, "Hi Jennifer."

"You won't realize how much I hear about you."

Flustered, Kairi screamed, "Mom!"

Sora innocently asked, "Really?"

Kairi pleaded, "Mom please."

"Well I could get your father on this."

"Oh god no!"  
Too late it was, "Jerry, she's here."

"My strawberry shortcake is here."  
Sora choked down a laugh, which he earned a glare that woud give any person a message.

"Kairi, come give your daddy a hug."

"Dad, I missed you too." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Sora! I believe we never met, me being stuck in that office and all."

Sora replied, "Trust me I know the feeling."

Both of them laughed. Before it could end, there was her sisters.  
"Where is that little twerp of a sister?!" Kairi's eyes were saucers of fear. Sora never seen her like this since that bullet almost struck her. Then a tall blonde came out with brown eyes.

"Um...hey Sierra." Kairi gulped.

"Is that a way to greet your sister." Kairi gulped at what would happen next. Her sister wrapped her arm around Kairi's neck to brace her for painful noogie. Sora smiled at Kairi, not at her in pain, but in the position she was in, bent over in tight jeans that snugged her rear a nice shape. Her sister was calling Sora's name many times he couldn't hear.

"Hey, bonehead!"

Then he got out of his trance whenever he felt a sharp pain in his own rear end. There was only one person that was obsessed with that...

"He was staring at Kairi's butt again." said an innocent young voice.

Sierra looked up, "What did I tell you about looking at my sister like that?!"

Sora gulped, he remembered the last time that happened at his college graduation.

Sora immediately took off over a fence into their yard. Both Sierra and the youngest one, Selphie, pursued after him. Kairi giggled at now Sora sharing the pain. Jerry took the remainder of the luggage and hawled it to her old room. Sora was still on the run until Selphie tripped him with a whip of her jump rope. Sierra had grabbed Sora by his briefs making him squeal like a little boy.

"Still not learning to keep those dirty thoughts hidden are you?" She asked.

* * *

Kairi laughed at the site of Sora being tortured by the girls. Like the days before the chaos that ensued around the galaxy. Speaking of which her father inquired, "So what did you do for someone to attempt assassination?"  
She replied, "Dad, I don't know. I'm sure it was nothing."  
"Nothing?! Kairi, do you realize how devastated we would be if it was successful?!"

"It didn't so it's no worry."

Sora was standing in the doorway whenever they were fighting. Apparently her sisters had ceased to torment him as he was truely in pain from the conflict they go through and it's subject.

"Kairi, it is a big deal, which is why I'm here."  
Her father stuttered in shock, "You're her protector?"

Sora nodded which shocked the both.

"She'll be safe whereever I go."

* * *

Riku's ship came outside of Illum, a giant orb of white which indicated a cold surface. Riku landed his fighter at a private place. Good thing he brought his black cloak.  
"It's better then Holy Land. Holy crap that place is nuts!"

Riku summoned his Road to Dawn before he proceeded in searching for any sign of assassins, unlike the ones back in Holy Land. He contacted Cid.

"Cid, this is Riku. I'm at Illum right now, repeat..."  
A groggy voice muffled by static protested, "Alright kid, what do you want?!"  
"Holy Land is not the right assassins!"

"Oh right, I forgot to say, wrong assassins."  
"Eeeh, yeah. Just called to make sure Illum was the right place."

The other end came with a smug voice, "Yep, guarantee ya there's to be some kind of assassins behind this."

"By the way, how's that hangover?"  
"Oh shut up and do your job! Over and out."  
Riku then tensed up, his dark senses still remain sharp, despite his bannishment of black magic. He sensed a whole group of dark beings, very powerful dark beings. They weren't heartless, but what were they? His question was soon answered when he spotted a red, glowing rod held by a person in a black cloak.  
"Hault, who are you?!"

The cloaked one sprinted toward him.  
"I said hault!"  
It was too late as he had to flip over the attacker and slice their back, slicing the cloak as well. It was revealed to be a strange person with to pig tails that was actual skin. A Twi'lek woman could be recognized with her feminine voice. Her yellow-green skin also put Riku in a state of intense curiosity. Another attacked with a double-bladed weapon similar to the other's weapon who also attempted another attack only to impale the oine who bore a double-bladed lightsaber. He sensed two more to accompany them. The woman however didn't fight and removed the warrior's hood to reveal a bald man with horns. A zabrak warrior who seemed to be of emotional signifigance to his opponent. Two more ambushed Riku from a cliff as he had to jump again and perform a stunt by throwing his keyblade like a boomerang. It crippled a man, but was caught by the last one remaining standing.

The person scoffed in a hissing voice, "You fool. You now bear no weapon of defense. Prepare to die!"  
Just as the demonic opponent was to strike Riku down, he grabbed a lightsaber from one of his earlier enemies to black away the aggressive warriors attack with the same amount of speed and force. Riku managed to gain hold of another lightsaber as the Twi'lek threw it to him. Strange, now all the sudden she comes to his aid. It matters not as he must defend himself from the attacker.

"You my apprentices will suffer for your weakness and betrayal!" the creature bellowed to the injured younger beings.

Two more arms appeared to have the creature fight Riku with four arms. Like a machine, the creature made the sabers spin around to form a wall of spinning lightsabers. Multiple circles of red that could be seen as lightsabers if observed closely. Riku backed away slowly while his opponent threatened him with a wall of deadly plasma. Then Riku stuck at the opporotune moment. He sliced one of the creature's hands off and sliced his other extra to have him have two arms again. His enemy hissed and twirled his blades everywhere while leaping in an unpredictable pattern in which Riku interupted by tackling him to the ground. In order not to revert to murder, he sliced the alien's legs off in order to prevent movement.

"Nooooooooooooooooo! You are the weak one!" the demon bellowed and shot out lightning to have the Twi'lek block it with her lightsaber.

"No, my apprentice! Kill him!"

She spat out, "No, you are no longer my master!"  
"Are you still aware you have much to learn?"

"You have nothing more to teach me!" she screamed as she reflected the lightning toward her former master. He suffered by being shriveled into ash. All that was left was his cloak and his lightsabers.

Riku put a hand on her shoulder, "Who was he?"  
"That thing was Master Stroff. He'd gone to the Dark Side once he heard of the Jedi Temple being attacked."  
Riku confused attempted to figure the situation out, "So this guy had gone nuts because his temple was attacked?"  
"You're not from around here are you?" asked the girl.

"Not really. By the way, I'm Riku."  
"I'm Jime, that's Iwo. And the person I murdered was Nero."  
Riku took sympathy, "I'm sorry for..."  
"No. He was also turned to the dark side. Though I thank you for your sympathy."  
"Are you two from around here?"

"No, we just happened to be stuck here. It's the only place we can be. We're fugitives of the Empire."  
"Could you explain to me the whole situation."

"Well..." tears welled up and she broke down. The one who was crippled by the keyblade somehow recovered and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright.", the human man chimed.

"It started with the Clone Wars. It was whenever Seperatists were opposing the Galactic Republic. You see the war was all manipulated by one man, Darth Sidious or who was really Palpatine, a charismatic polotician of the Republic who ended up the Supreme Chancellor who runs the government. He promised the people something he didn't give. He really transformed the Republic into a dictatorship as they granted emergency powers in times of war to him. So as long as the war was ran, he had power. He was using this power to take out the Jedi, who were enemies of the Sith. Then the time came whenever the government was weak and the Jedi were as well. He'd exterminated a majority of the Jedi and turned the Republic into an Empire for his own benefit of power." the man explained.

Riku, enlightened inquired, "So you really need help fighting against a tyrant?"  
"Yes. There's a rebellion on Alderaan."  
"Alderaan?! You mean where Bail Organa resides?!"  
"That would be the senator of Alderaan, yes."

"Would you like to come with me to Radiant Gardens?! I should inform the king about this!"  
"What would the king do?" Jima sniffled.

"He would see that the Radiant senate votes to fight against the Galactic Empire."  
Iwo looked up, "Really?"  
"Yes. The Jedi I heard were good friends with King Mickey."  
"King Mickey! He's there?!" Jima squealed  
"Yes."  
Iwo praised, "I knew there was hope!"

"So you'll come with me?"

Iwo firmly replied, "I can't."  
Jima looked to Iwo, "Why not?"  
"The Illumn Jedi Temple."  
"It's destroyed!"  
"The Empire occupies it."  
Riku said, "We'll make sure Illum is recovered."

Iwo said, "Very well then. We shall go."

* * *

_R n R_


	7. Haunted Past

A fleet lingers over the atmosphere of Lucasia, a black and burning orb that looked to be a hellish planet even from the perspective of an outsider. Dagger shaped fighters flock around the larger Lucasian shapes like arrow-head shaped ships approach the fleet to assist some construction of a space station. Small spheres with hexagonal sides escort these large ships. The Imperial Star Fleet approaches the Heartless Imperial Fleet with the intention of constructing a station meant for the destruction of life.

Lord Saul sits in his throne of the already finished space station with his crimson robes showing brightly among his dark skin. His flaming yellow eyes met gaze with the hologram of a tall, broad, dark figure that appeared to be a mechanical monstrosity. His voice being was somehow mechanized, but did reveal that a human mind laid within this mechanical abomination. Power seemed to flow from him as Saul sensed with his instincts that his race is adapted to detecting the energy levels of volcanic craters. He was aware the energy he sensed was mystical and that hatred flowed from this being. He sat in his throne, grinning in anticipation of his reign; sastisfied with the fact that this dark lord would assist him in his purge of light.

The dark emperor greeted, "Welcome Lord Vader, it is a pleasure to anticipate your presence."

Immediately he was cut off, "Do not attempt any form of charm Lord Saul, the only reason I wish to cooperate is by the will of my master. Otherwise I would personally dismantle your foundation of your pathetic attempt to build an Empire."

"I see. Well perhaps we will come to a conclusion of a truce."

The Sith lord snapped, "The doubts are high."

"We'll see. Now, on to business. The Death Star is scheduled to be completed an hour before this day is finished my Lord. Within fourty five minutes, the crew will take their stations and they will be ready at dawn of tomorrow."

The Lord's tensions never ceased, "Don't be too proud of this technological terror being constructed. The predicted ability to destroy a planet is nothing compared to the power of the Dark Side."

"An agreement I come to. It is foolish for anyone to think any power could out-power the power of darkness. It is everywhere, and it will be noticed once our reign rises."

Lord Vader again argued, "Our reign is already established my young ruler. If you think that the Emperor is kind to his assosciates, I would have to recall on my duties of the Clone Wars. The Seperatists..."

Saul continued, "were killed in the Battle of Utapau."

"Incorrect. Your sources lie too much on the deceptions of the Imperial Records. Their true fate was in my own hands at planet Mustafar by the strike of my saber and the rage of my power. Do not underestimate me my affiliate, or your fate will be the same as too will it be if you rely on the Emperor."

The image faded leaving Saul nervous. A feeling he hadn't recieved since his first freefall in darkness. A human emotion that reminded him of his dark past of betrayal and murder. He had haunted visions of him slaughtering those innocent higher class businesspersons of the United Carthajin League. A government in which was ruled for the sake of money, not the people. Being promoted throughout his miltary ranks, he came more into contact with the rich upper class. Knowing the difference of the poor background of his life and the rich life the nobles lived, he was frustrated. He could no longer tolerate the corrupt government letting a majority suffer while a minority prospers. He had gathered a group of rebellious soldiers and attacked the capital, accusing the government of taking advantage of the lower class's labor. Never had he seen a day in which so much death was brought, not even in the climatic Battle of Geonosis could compare to the destruction of this event. That was when he'd seen his "illumination." His vision of the truth of life. He felt no sastisfication in bringing joy to others as he once did, he only brought suffering. The pathetic pleas of the rich had been music to his own ears. Then it was when the supreme governor was cornered, sobbing. He remembered that scene freshly, like it had happened only a moment ago.

"There's no war to fight. There is no need for death. All we wanted was benefits."

Irritated he snapped, "For the sake of damned business. I'm truely sure you were fighting the Rumons for 'benefits.' I'm tired of you making the people suffer and a few being priveleged due to family titles. I'm tired of bringing hope, everyone will suffer the same. Like this planet, this nation will be a living hell for all who pledge their allegiance."

"This isn't the way. I can pay you double, triple, any amount! Why do you resist the offer?"

"Because I won't tolerate your corruption. You can keep your filthy money! I didn't come here for your pathetic little bribes, I came for blood! Now you filthy son of bitch, you'll die under my hands!"

Then it was the scream of agony and the burst of blood that sastisfied him. The moment he had longly awaited that day. The day to where he can rid the world of someone who attempted to change the world for his benefit. Now to come how he acquired such an army of Heartless. He would have to thank a dark lord for that: Lord Julius. He remembered swearing his allegiance to the welcoming master before he confessed his thought of betrayal.

The voice soothed, "Yes, David, yes. You are doing good. You are seeing the way the truth is layed. You are seeing this game of chess that these corrupted merchants and business officials play with us. You see that they're the only ones. This can be changed however, and as you suggested is the way."

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think that I should betray my friends."

The dark lord hissed, "What friends?!!!"

The voice echoed in his head. What friends did he have? Sure, the governor had often been kind to him, but more than often did he dismiss any improvement of the lower class. Dismissing the aid with his excuse that the business will put it into consideration, only to find the conditions worsening. So it was true, what friends did he have? Only those who followed him.

"Yes, Julius. I understand. You and my followers are my only friends."

"Good David. You are not the lad I met long ago. You are a new man and what comes a new man, must come a new name. Your old name would represent your loyalties to those dogs!"

"Yes. I will swear my allegiance to you."

"Good. Darkness grows within you, a powerful being you will become! Henceforth, you shall be known as Lord...Saul."

"Thank you, my master."

"Rise my apprentice. I have tasks that I will lay before you in order to purge your world of this corrupt order. Gather an army and storm the capital, the majority will take over. It will be like balancing weight on a scale, only for those money drived imbeciles to be fooled."

"Yes, the Carthajin League will be crushed."

He dismissed his glorious day and had admired his position. Perhaps his rise would accelerate and maybe the Emperor would regret trying to pull the strings on him, but then again he thought, "Who's the puppeteer, the Sith or the Heartless?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_R n R_


	8. Author's Note: VERY IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT: AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I do apologize for my **BIG DELAY** on this story. I will continue on it ASAP. Writer's block slammed me big time especially on this story. Plus I had to worry about graduating. But you will see a whole new writer once you see the later chapters, I swear. I might even redo the whole story.

I'm very unsure though. I will finish it though. It's my responsibility, I don't care how many followers I have.


	9. Revelations

**IT SHALL CONTINUE :D**

**Sorry for those who waited, but IT'S ENOUGH!**

**FINISHED, THIS STORY WILL BE!**

* * *

Riku and Iwo helped Jima into a settled position on a bench. Riku flipped some switches toward the roof of the cockpit and the engines warmed up to lift the vessel into the sky and take off.

Iwo commented, "This is a very...interesting ship."

Riku commented, "Yeah, I don't believe these are the most dignifying ships in the universe, but I can't really complain. There's no other way."

Jima chuckled, "What planet are you from?"

Riku remarked, "I'd have to ask you the same."

"Then we're at a stale mate."

"Whatever."

* * *

Radiant Gardens

A gummi ship comes speeding towards what seemed like a towering castle until a close observer would realize it's an apartment for senators of high influence such as this particular one. Riku departed fromthe ship with two others approaching the balcony's door to knock. A short little mouse came out with sleepy eyes.

"Riku? I don't wanna go to school."

Riku chuckled, "Sleeping on the job?"

"You don't realize how..." he suddenly surged awake and asked, "Are they Jedi?"

Mickey looked around and signaled for them to quickly enter his apartment. The place was touched up with everything flamboyant, bold and similar to a child's play room. The Jedi all seated on a sofa surrounding a model of the Disney Castle back in Mickey's home world.

He probed Riku, "How did you find them?"

"I was investigating the assassination attempts on Kairi. Cid believed Illumn would be one of the collection bases of the assassins."

Iwa interrupted, "We did see a few men in black, leather coats. They claimed to be mercenaries on a job."

Riku blurted, "Where'd they come from?"

"We're not sure, we just left them be. As long as they're not working for the Empire."

Mickey was confused, "The Empire?"

Jima added, "The Republic along with the Jedi Order got destroyed."

Mickey gasped, "Oh no! What ever happened to Master Yoda?"

Iwa replied, "He's believed to be alive somewhere. If you ask Bail Organa, you should find out."

Mickey said, "Hold on! Now tell me what's been going on since the Clone Wars."

* * *

Jima explained, "Whenever you helped us in the Second Battle of Geonosis, things went downhill for the war. General Grievous pushed us back into the Mid-Rim worlds then attacked Coruscaunt. They made an attempt to kidnap the Chancellor before Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan rescued him."

Mickey sighed, "Those were some swell guys."

"Obi-Wan was sent to Utapau to destroy Grievous and once he was destroyed, the Chancellor would be forced to give up his emergency power. Something happened though and Darth Sidious..."

Mickey sensed, "Oh no!"  
Iwa replied, "All along, Darth Sidious manipulated both sides of the war and had the Republic give all its power to him and he declared a Galactic Empire. Ever since Anakin became his apprentice, now Darth Vader, and helped him hunt down the remaining Jedi. The Jedi have been hiding ever since."

"Gosh, we gotta do something!"

Riku said, "What of our circumstance, now?"

Mickey thought real hard and conjured an idea, "My own secret mission to see a senator."

Riku said, "I'll come with..."

He was interupted, "No, you keep these Jedi safe while investigating the assassination attempt. This is something I must do alone."

"If you insist, your majesty."

"Iwa, Jima, thank you. Please help Riku in his search. There's alot behind all this, I can sense it."

* * *

Tatooine-Tantive IV

"Inform them that all aboard were killed."

An officer approaches the Dark Lord and informs, "Lord Vader, the escape pods launched have no life form and we recieved a message from the Emperor."

"I shall be there immediately. Tell all to clear the bridge."

The Sith came marching along the halls across scorched porceilan walls and wounded rebels being escorted to the Star Destroyer above. The room was immediately clear to where only his suit's breathing could echo in the room. The screen in the bridge was activated to have Vader take a knee for a cloaked figure.

"Yes, Master."

"Lord Vader, there is much stirrings of a threat among us."

Vader hopefully suggested, "Of Lord Saul?"

"No, he is nothing. In a distant galaxy is a threat. I just came to warn you to be wary of the light."

"Is it Jedi?"

"I'm afraid, something much worse. I will discuss the matter when we come across it. Now purge the Rebels, Lord Vader."

* * *

Events are snowballing! What will go on next?

Please comment if there's room for improvement or comment how wonderful you think this story is :) lol

But seriously, there's always room for improvement. Please comment.


	10. The Investigation

The continuation will occur...

as promised.

* * *

As Riku remained at Mickey's apartment using his resources to find other origins of the assassin, Mickey set off in his own secret mission. His ship came in warp mode as the colorful vessel approached a emerald marble swirled by occasional sapphires and mainly whites. The Gummi Ship descended down into the surface of the planet to find still that shining beacon of hope he encountered years before. The ship found itself being tracked by strange grey ships emitting an erie roar.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit Senator Bail Organa."

The pilot snapped, "And who are you to see him?"

"An old friend."

The pilot snarled again, "Listen, Mr. Friend. The Senator is a very busy man! He doesn't have time to waste on bottom feeders such as yourself so buzz off to the civillian sector before you get blasted."

Another transmission interupted by a familiar, serine voice, "What's going on here?"

"This scumbag claims to be in assosciation with you, Senator Organa."

Mickey defended, "Senator, do you remember me?"

Organa immediately commanded, "Let him in!"

* * *

Flanked by Alderaanian Guard, the Senator rushed out of the palace to the guest's docking where a small mouse in black robes approached the group. The guards almost raised their weapons to have the senator dismiss them.  
"It's a pleasure to see you, your Majesty." Greeted Bail.

"I wish I could say the same, Senator."

The two came to reserve his office for private discussion.

"So how can I be of services?"

"I heard the Republic is no more."

Bail sighed, "It's a death penalty even to mention the Republic. Palpatine has extended his powers beyond the Senate."

"What of the Jedi?"  
"Fugitives of the Empire. My daughter was to contact one on Tatooine, but I'm unsure of her successes. I hear of a ship captured above the planet."

"Where's Yoda?" asked the King.

"I believe he's in the Dagobah system. You musn't be followed though." he warned.

"I won't be a problem, Senator. Thank you."

"Why of the sudden urge to come here?"

Mickey sighed, "There's turmoil in our own system. Perhaps the same fight you folks went through decades ago."

The senator advised, "Be careful, your Majesty. Within war is corruption."

"Thank you, Senator."

* * *

Swarms of winged beasts roaring above masses of Heartless marching in cadence dominated the grounds of Lucasia. Lord Saul just longed for the proper moment to mobilize his growing force to find a holograph of the Emperor.

"Yes, Lord Sidious." he hissed.

"Lord Saul. If you're to be of signifigance, cancel your plans with the Persians."

The Dark Lord's stomach dropped, "Excuse me."

"I would prefer if you cancelled your plans with the Perisans. We have something of greater signifigance over here."

Saul protested, "What of my dominance here?"

"Patience, Dark Lord. We must take this one board at a time. If we're to be a successful Empire, we're to assure our absolute dominance above all."

* * *

Thermopalye

"Leonidas."

"What is it, Marluxia?"

"It appears we can no longer help you."

Leonidas's blood boiled and started mentally shouting accusations.

"You think we need your interference with the strentgh of the Spartans! Then you're very wrong. You can be like the sculptors and potters and flee at the sight of might! Spartans, tonight we dine in hell!"

"Good luck, you insolent fool!"

* * *

Mickey approached the boggy planet and found his ship to be crashing into trees only to slow the ship down and smoothly land it next to a nearby lake. He departed and found a dreary, wet place. This back-water world was certainly an unlikly retreat for Masters such as Yoda. Has the Empire really driven him into such desparate hours? He then sensed something only to find it was a tree...not just a tree. Darkness lurked in that tree. He was about to enter to hear somthing.

"Stop! Go in there, do not!"

Only one person he knew spoke in such a speech. He smiled and looked to see the Jedi Master. He seemed worn down and well aged. It was a while since the two seen eachother. The being just chuckled.  
"In such a place, a King should not be. What is it you seek, your Majesty?"

Mickey explained, "Well, actually there's problems in our own worlds."

"Aaaaahhh, many problems to fix, but so little to work with? Hmmm?" Even in all seriousness, the Master could make it so simply amusing with summing the situation. But even after a moment, grimace contorted the Jedi Master's face.

"A hero, you got. Hope, do we barely have. Work with our hope, Obi-Wan does."

Mickey was puzzled suddenly, "So Obi-Wan is training someone."

The master chuckled, "No, not just anyone it is. Had children, young Skywalker had."

"Wait? Anakin had children?"

"If meet young Skywalker you do, tell him you must not. When mature, he shall know."  
His cryptic explanation was enough to indicate that whoever it was seemed to be recently illuminated to the events, just as Sora was years ago.

"Well, we also need help over here. Remember when you folks had the Clone Wars?"

Yoda grimaced once more and sensed Mickey's thoughts. Yoda looked back with a serious expression.

"Be careful, you must. Be weary of the politicians. Take advantage, they will do just as Palpatine has all along."

"I am sorry." Mickey genuinely expressed.

Yoda waved his hand to dismiss the apology, "Linger in our mistakes we must not. Moving on is the only right thing to do in very dark times."

"So, Master Yoda. Would you mind if we could get some assistance for our cause?"

"My fight, it is not."

Mickey frowned at the Master's humble reply, though Mickey could sense some kind of hope within Yoda's next words.

"On Yavin IV, you may find help. There, the Rebellion gathers."

"Thank you very much, Master. And may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, your Majesty."

And the King left behind Dagobah to find this mentioned planet, the image of a green orb revolving around a large gaseous red orb.

* * *

How far will this go? When will the two worlds connect? What of the Radiant Republic?


	11. From Nightmares to Dreams

Soon, the story is complete...

(Do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars)

* * *

Riku was already tired from the various data he browsed through on the monitor Mickey uses every now and then while Iwo observed the books, using the Force to obtain them without moving from his seat and Jima just observed the city below.

"This is nothing like Coruscaunt. It seems so much more...serene than Coruscaunt."

Iwo agreed, "Indeed."

Riku simply kept on browsing hoping for some kind of evidence. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided to research on a different matter.

"What's the name of this Empire you two are fugitives from?"

Iwo grumbled, "The Galactic Empire. A Sith-spit cursed institution of central corruption!"

Riku figured the latter was an insult and typed in for results. An emblem with a black circle with out reaching lines made up the nation's flag and read on. It read the Empire was known for its opposition to democracy and would work with others that agree along the lines of their ideals including centralized rule to a Dark Elite.

Riku further interviewed, "Where do you think would be a good place to investigate in the case of an assassination?"

Jima answered, "Perhaps a private place for meeting."

Riku then thought of the rivaling nations Leon was so worried about, Lucasia.

"Let's go! We have to go to Lucasia."

* * *

Riku rushed our of Mickey's apartment to the docking bays where Aerith just landed what appeared to be Leon's ship, a dark dagger-shaped ship armed with weapons like his own gunblade.

"Is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"We have to go to Lucasia to investigate."  
She stared back. Riku then noticed, "Where's Leon?"

"He's really sick. Doctors are thinking from food poisoning. I'm not sure though if it really is from the food."

"Tell him I'll contact the Committee's office when I have an urgent message. It'll probably be a report of the investigation."

"Somebody will be there to take over for him. And who are they?"

"This is Iwo and Jima. No time for an introduction, we have to get to the bottom of this immediately!"

The two Jedi were already in Riku's ship getting his message.

"Riku, please be careful."

"I will. Good bye, Aerith."

The Jedi figured a way to prime the engines and Riku entered the ship to have the ramp pulled in and the gummi ship already lifting off. The vessel was rocketing toward the sky in a rush to a certain planet of interest.

* * *

Within a moon-lit room was Kairi and Sora sleeping in what she used to call home. To Sora, in his mind, home was a distant place. In fact, it would be a sanctuary of the place he was at right now, sweating in his sleep and panicking from whatever was occuring in his dreams. He was tossing and turning from whatever was occuring mumbling, "No...No, Riku! Kairi!...No!"

He finally sprung from his state of conscious took in his surroundings wiping the sweat from his brows. He got up to the balcony to calm himself with the breeze of the sea coming through the colonial architecture which seemed to wake his signifigant other up. He leaned against the railing in his boxers drenched in sweat from the nightmare. Kairi approached him.

"What's wrong?"

The drenched teen looked at Kairi and mumbled, "Nothing."

She pursued, "It's ok to talk about things."

"It was a dream."

She looked at him, "You're drenched. Let me get you a towel."

He let her go retrieve one to find her looking at him as if he just broke his leg.

"I'm alright, I really am."

"You didn't sound alright."

He turned his back to her wiping himself to find her still looking at him with a sympathetic stare.

"It was about Riku..." his lip started quivering with emotion and continued, "you."

"Me?"  
Sora explained, "We were fighting heartless on the desert and I don't know what became of me. I just lost it. By the time I was done, you two were dead. Then I saw a man in red laughing at me. He told me I killed you two. I didn't believe it, but then I was the only one with a key blade."

"It was just a dream." She embraced him for him to return it to her. She leaned her head against his developed chest and whispered, "Hold me."

"So, Kairi?" his voice became normal again.

"Yes, babe." she felt a thump in her lover's heart as soon as she answered. She grinned in sastisfaction.

"We're up this early and almost...exposed."

She took notice she was clad in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of pink panties. She looked up and let her boyfriend press his lips against hers and they stared at one another. She felt hands feel down her hips, then sliding there way to her derrier.

"Sora, maybe we should..." excitement almost made her express arousal until he grabbed again, a devilish smirk on his face.

Sora chuckled, "Should what?"

"Sora?" That feeling of his hands gripping her cushion had some effect to her. She could barely speak as she was resisting the urge to slam him on the ground and mark her territory.

"Sora..." she was puffing and finally got out, "We should go inside, baby."

Sora stopped and started caressing her, "Why? All I'm doing is teasing."

He kissed her and smirked with another devilish grin. He was asking, no begging for it. The calm Kairi was no longer here, he's awakened a beast.

"Sora, get your ass in bed!"

Sora mock whimpered, "But I'm not even tired."

She gripped the back of his neck and the other hand pulling him closer.

"Sora, you started this...and you're going to fucking finish this!"

Her estrogen mays well have been testerone the way she craved him. The very thought of abstinence was out of the question. He was going to finish this whether he wanted to or not. He very well knew what doing to her rear-end would cause and he would feel the wrath of her hormones for doing so.

Sora further teased, "What if I don't want to."

Her hormones could stop racing at any time and she was not going to turn it down like she did all throughout her teenage life. She was done waiting, and it was his fault.

"Sora...either way this goes..."she bit her lip once more trying not to moan, "I'm going to fuck the shit out of you."

Sora nibbled her ear and whispered, "I love you, baby."

She immediately dove under the covers while Sora took his time. He _slowly_ walked to the balcony and closed the doors, being sure it was locked. Then, he walked _slowly_ to the bed and slid under the covers to immediately feels his boxers ripped from him and so began her rage.

* * *

Looks like a family is on the way xD

Will Kairi's hormones get the best of them both? What will happen on Lucasia?


End file.
